Lasher
The Lasher was developed by Marrak's Military Armaments on commission from the Tasiv Empire. It is essentially a less than lethal crowd control device. *Type: Modified Blaster *Length: 58.6 cm *Weight: 2.7 kg *Maximum/Optimium Range: 75/40 meters *Firing Rates: Semi-auto, 3-shot burst, Full Auto *Power Output: Adjustable *Power Consumption: Dependent on power output Description/Notes The weapon has four variable power outputs and consumption rates based on standard blaster powerpacks. *Level One produces an effect much like a stingbolt from a Jedi training remote and allows two hundred shots per power pack. *Level Two causes a sensation similar to getting impaled (at short range) or hit hard with a club or other blunt weapon (at longer ranges). Please note that this effect is neurological, rather than physical, so there will be no bleeding or impact trauma. Level two enables one hundred shots per power pack. *Level Three invokes pain similar to that caused by getting hit with a blaster. This level of pain is typically debilitating for most species and will reduce their effective level of resistance substantially. Furthermore, the effect will linger for almost a minute, with painful sensations remaining for up to fifteen minutes, dependent on species. Level three allows fifty shots per power pack. *Level Four causes complete nervous system overload. The subject is basically overwhelmed by pain, leaving them able to do little more than spasm and writhe on the ground and scream in pain for several minutes, with continuing painful effects lasting for up to two hours after being shot. Extreme care must be taken with the use of this setting on species with fragile nervous systems, those on medication affecting their nervous system, and several smaller species as the setting has a good chance of killing them outright. Also, several of the larger, more pain-resistant species (such as Wookies, Barabels, and Trandoshans, to name a few) may still be able to function when hit with this setting. Repeated exposure to Level four may cause lasting aftereffects. Level four allows twenty-five shots per power pack. The weapon itself is a modified version of the N'gant-Zarval 9118 Heavy Carbine. The basic frame was chosen for its compact size, well-suited for use in urban environments, and its proven reliability. The weapon is actually several centimeters longer to improve balance and handling. As an added feature, the stock features a stun pad causing effects similar to a standard stunstick; hitting a subject with the butt of the weapon will trigger the pad, when the feature is activated. Both sides of the barrel also house similar devices; striking a subject with the barrel will trigger the stun charge. The system may be deactivated through a control on the grip (so that no lucky rioter can try and jam the weapon back into the shoulder of the owner and disable him). The stun pads run off the weapon's power pack and use the equivalent of a Level Two shot each time they are used. When activated, it delivers a powerful stun charge to the target, rendering the victim unconscious. The level of the stun charge may be adjusted, but the power usage remains the same. Category:Other Weapons